Hubert Zodiak
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }}Hubert Zodiak, also known as Lord Zodiak and born Hubert Larson, is one of the main antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, alongside Moloch, Michael Langdon, the Hidden One, Vizeran DeVir, Phyllis Peach, Malcolm Dreyfuss, Jasmine Porcelain and Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince. Being the leader of the Zodiak Cult and one of the earliest followers of Moloch since the start of the War of Independence, Hubert is responsible for the creation of Zodiac Crystals using the power of Twelve Nethers, after he made a contract with them. Therefore, Hubert is responsible for the Zodiac Demons' origin as well as the slaughter due to their creation, driving many people into fear, death and despair while leaving them into beings full of pure hate and anger. Zodiak is also the foster father of Gabriel Van Tassel, whom Hubert discovered, adopted and rechristened as Karnival Zodiak and later gone by the alias Crow Faux. It was later revealed that Hubert, born as a poor colonist, had a severe Inferior Superior Complex. He was ashamed of his own status among the oppressed, so he decided to sell his soul so that he could stand high above other beings. Initially, Hubert first made his cameo appearance in The Cranes Arc as a serial killer known as James Francis Colby, who spied into the circle of Washington and portrayed himself as an alcoholic and hedonistic painter. However, while wearing his disguise, he secretly supported the plan of Lady Van Tassel, whom he had an obsession with. He made the killings to drive away attentions of investigators so that Lady Van Tassel will continue her work on enslaving the Horseman of Death. Hubert/Colby later planned to instigate an assassination plan in order to slay all Founding Fathers, starting from John Adams and his family. However, Hubert/Colby was later stopped thanks to Abigail Adams, who lured him to the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart loyalists. After the apparent death of Ichabod Crane and the departure of Katrina Crane, Reverend Alfred Knapp defeated Hubert and saved Adams Family from the latter. Hubert was later sealed inside his own painting for more than two centuries until he was released by the start of the War of the Anti-Christ. ''Overview Design and Appearance First Appearance dcsoxjf-ca974ca8-7a65-4553-af0d-964550a8cbb8.jpg|Hubert Zodiak's first appearance The first design of Zodiac is uncertain, but the early installment - prior to merging his character with James Colby - shows him as a mysterious figure who hardly ever presented. When he first appeared in front of Ichabod - at least in the Old Script - he showed up as an armored man who hid his head underneath his helmet. It was also stated that he never spoke, claimed by Dark Arzonia that he vowed no longer to speak until Moloch ruled the world with his iron fist, in order to amplify his loyalty. This design was later recycled as a puppet controlled by Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince. Second Appearance 71864576_p0_master1200.jpg|Zodiak's second & current appearance The second appearance of Hubert Zodiak is based on Gao Changgong / Prince of Lanling from ''Fate/Grand Order, showing a man who wore a demonic mask and wielded swords. His presence was also younger and more delicate. He has white hair and blue eyes, dressing up in orient cloth. Unlike his previous incarnation, this incarnation is much more talkative and arrogant. ''Name - Wikipedia Source "Hubert" is a Germanic masculine given name, from hug "mind" and beraht "bright". It also occurs as a surname via the hereditary Knights of Saint Hubert the Patron Saint of Hunters. The name "Zodiak" is derived from "Zodiac" and was inspired by the infamous serial killer known to the world as the Zodiac Killer. The zodiac is an area of the sky that extends approximately 8° north or south (as measured in celestial latitude) of the ecliptic, the apparent path of the Sun across the celestial sphere over the course of the year. The paths of the Moon and visible planets are also within the belt of the zodiac. In Western astrology, and formerly astronomy, the zodiac is divided into twelve signs, each occupying 30° of celestial longitude and roughly corresponding to the constellations Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces. The twelve astrological signs form a celestial coordinate system, or more specifically an ecliptic coordinate system, which takes the ecliptic as the origin of latitude and the Sun's position at vernal equinox as the origin of longitude. The English word zodiac derives from ''zōdiacus, the Latinized form of the Ancient Greek zōidiakòs kýklos (ζῳδιακός κύκλος), meaning "cycle or circle of little animals". Zōidion (ζῴδιον) is the diminutive of zōion (ζῷον, "animal"). The name reflects the prominence of animals (and mythological hybrids) among the twelve signs. ''Logo Black_Cross_Army_Logo.jpg Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality Initially, Hubert is a modest person, but in fact, he's a sadistic and devilish person who has a Inferior Superior Complex, being ashamed of his own heritage and sought ascension towards higher esteems. Ichabod doesn't know about Hubert's devilish nature, since Hubert's notoriety is fully overshadowed by Christine Van Bilj (much to Hubert's own annoyance that Christine did much better than him). The only person who figured it out was Betsy Ross, who found out that Hubert and Colby were one and the same. However, she didn't revealed partially due to the fact that no one ever asked, and Colby was already sealed into a painting thanks to Abigail Adams and Reverend Knapp. Betsy knew about their full plans very well, but she didn't expected that the Twelve Nethers and the Zodiac Cults can function without Hubert. According to Katrina Crane, Hubert - as James Colby - was once hailed as a visionary, a man who would document the birth of America on canvas, but he wasted his talents on drinks and lechery; his palette tempted more by port than paint. Because of this, he was ultimately cast out by Washington's circle, and he became limner artist. Secretly, he also becomes an insane serial killer who targeted the poor simply trying to spite the Founding Fathers. Complete Monster proposal History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities and Skills Power Level Quotes *"I did good thing for this planet, so it was correct to create Zodiac Demons."'' *''"This is not war! This is pest control!"'' *''"Yes... I would do it. That power would set me up above the gods! AND THROUGH THE ZODIAC DEMONS, I! SHALL! HAVE! THAT! POWER!"'' *''"Stop overreacting, my child. That's no insult... That's a rather bold intervention. Please differ me from Lord Moloch. I'm truly, truly fond of enterprising people with different agendas deviated from my plan. I guess this guy will stay alive as long as his plan brings me entertainment. For me, the true insult will be... Well, never mind."'' *''"Any mischief shall get punished. When I say any, I mean ANYTHING."'' *''"FACETIOUS!!! Those segments are never part of myself! I'm the most glorious, most beautiful and the most noble human on this planet! Standing above this very country! HOW CAN I BE COMPARED TO SOME SAD PIECES OF RUBBISH LIKE ALL OF YOU!?"'' *''"For me, the most unacceptable insult... is compassion!"'' *''- Zodiak: I have five thousand Zodiac Demon ghouls under my command, Christine. How many Bee Human you have?'' **''- Christine: Four.'' **''- Zodiak: You would destroy the ghouls with four Bee Human?'' **''- Christine: I would destroy the ghouls with ONE Bee Human! You are superior in only ONE respect, Zodiak, for all these years.'' **''- Zodiak: What is that?'' **''- Christine: YOU'RE BETTER AT DYING!'' *''- Zodiak: I created you! I am your MASTER!'' ** ''- Wiseman's Ghoul: We serve only Lord Wiseman, nobody else.'' **''- Zodiak: THE UPSTART! I can make you ALL Lord Wisemen! I have this method! I know the way! I WILL HAVE POWER!!!'' ''Quotes about Zodiak CIS Status Combat Strength Standard Equipment Worshipers Relationships List of Victims Goals Theme Song Main Theme Love Theme - Hubert X Lady Van Tassel Voice Gallery Human 71864576_p0_master1200.jpg 71861149_p0_master1200.jpg 71876402_p0_master1200.jpg 71881841_p0_master1200.jpg 71867008_p0_master1200.jpg 68405824_p0_master1200.jpg Zodiac Demon Trivia *Hubert Zodiak is named after famous Netherlandish painter Hubert van Eyck and the infamous serial killer known as Zodiac Killer. *Originally, Hubert Zodiak and James Colby (a character derived from the original series) were different people, but it was later retconed in new script to combine their character, so that there would be less redundant plot-lines. *Hubert Zodiak making his red paints with human blood is a reference to ''Color Me Blood Red, a 1965 splatter film written and directed by Herschell Gordon Lewis. The film about a psychotic painter who murders civilians and uses their blood as red paint. It is the third part of what the director's fans have dubbed "The Blood Trilogy", including Blood Feast (1963) and Two Thousand Maniacs! (1964). *Zodiak is left-handed. *There's a reason that Ichabod Crane is the rival to Christine instead of Zodiak. Ichabod and Christine have mutual feelings of rivalry to each other and sees each other as opponents. However, while Zodiak clearly sees Christine as his rival, Christine only sees him as a pest she would swat in any minute, so she won't care about Zodiak at all unless she is cornered. This is amplified in their final battle at the beginning of Moloch Saga. *Zodiak is arguably the evil counterpart to Crow Faux: **Zodiak hates Ichabod merely because of petty reasons, while Crow blames Ichabod for stealing his sister's heart and breaking Abraham's morality. **Crow supports Christine as a queen because of genuine love and affection, and he shows respect towards her. However, Crow is never hesitant to tell Christine her own faulty as an advice. On the other hand, Zodiak is utterly obsessed with Lady Van Tassel, one of the most hated characters in the story, with pure lust and would use her as his own tool no matter what the cost. ''Inspirations Real-Life inspirations Zoë Porphyrogenita Zoë Porphyrogenita (Greek: Ζωή "life" Medieval Greek: zo'i; c. 978 – June 1050) reigned as Byzantine Empress alongside her sister Theodora from 10 April 1042 to June 1050. She was also enthroned as empress consort to a series of co-rulers between 1028 and 1042. Zoë was born to a nominal co-emperor, Constantine VIII, but lived a life of relative obscurity until the age of 47. Her uncle Basil II then died, leaving the Byzantine throne entirely to her father. As he had no sons, Constantine hoped to continue the dynasty by marrying off one of his daughters. Zoë, aged 50, was married to Romanos III Argyros, who became emperor three days later on her father's death. The marriage was troubled and after five years Romanos was found dead in his bath. His death has been variously attributed to Zoë or her young lover. They were married on the same day as the murder, and he was crowned emperor as Michael IV on the following day. Seven years later, Zoë was persuaded to adopt her dying husband's nephew, also named Michael. Once Michael V became emperor, he promptly exiled Zoë. This sparked a popular revolt which dethroned him and installed Zoë and her sister Theodora as joint empresses. After a two-month joint reign Zoë married a former lover, who was installed as Constantine IX Monomachos, transferring power to him. Eight years later, Zoë died aged 72. Caracalla Caracalla (/ˌkærəˈkælə/; Latin: Marcus Aurelius Severus Antoninus Augustus; 4 April 188 – 8 April 217), formally known as Antoninus, was Roman emperor from 198 to 217 AD. He was a member of the Severan Dynasty, the elder son of Septimius Severus and Julia Domna. Co-ruler with his father from 198, he continued to rule with his brother Geta, emperor from 209, after their father's death in 211. He had his brother murdered later that year, and reigned afterwards as sole ruler of the Roman Empire. Caracalla's reign was marked by domestic instability and external invasions from the Germanic people. Caracalla's reign was notable for the Antonine Constitution (Latin: Constitutio Antoniniana), also known as the Edict of Caracalla, which granted Roman citizenship to nearly all freemen throughout the Roman Empire. The edict gave all the enfranchised men Caracalla's adopted praenomen and nomen: "Marcus Aurelius". Domestically, Caracalla was known for the construction of the Baths of Caracalla, which became the second-largest baths in Rome; for the introduction of a new Roman currency named the antoninianus, a sort of double denarius; and for the massacres he enacted against the people of Rome and elsewhere in the empire. Towards the end of his rule, Caracalla began a campaign against the Parthian Empire. He did not see this campaign through to completion due to his assassination by a disaffected soldier in 217. He was succeeded as emperor by Macrinus after three days. Caracalla is presented in ancient sources as a tyrant and cruel leader, an image that has survived into modernity. Dio Cassius and Herodian present Caracalla as a soldier first and emperor second. In the 12th century, Geoffrey of Monmouth started the legend of Caracalla's role as the king of Britain. Later, in the 18th century, Caracalla's memory was revived in the works of French artists due to the parallels between Caracalla's apparent tyranny and that of King Louis XVI. Modern works continue to portray Caracalla as a psychopathic and evil ruler. His rule is remembered as being one of the most tyrannical of all Roman emperors. Henri-Philippe Pétain Philippe Pétain, in full Henri-Philippe Benoni Omer Joseph Pétain, (born April 24, 1856, Cauchy-à-la-Tour, France—died July 23, 1951, Île d’Yeu), French general who was a national hero for his victory at the Battle of Verdun in World War I but was discredited as chief of state of the French government at Vichy in World War II. He died under sentence in a prison fortress. Born into a family of farmers in northern France, Pétain, after attending the local village school and a religious secondary school, was admitted to Saint-Cyr, France’s principal military academy. As a young second lieutenant in an Alpine regiment, sharing the rough outdoor life of his men, he came to understand the ordinary soldier. The extraordinary popularity he was later to enjoy with the rank and file in World War I is believed to have had its origin there. His advancement until the outbreak of World War I in 1914—he was 58 when he finally became a general—was slow because as a professor at the War College he had propounded tactical theories opposed to those held by the high command. While the latter favored the offensive at all costs, Pétain held that a well-organized defensive was sometimes called for and that before any attack the commander must be sure of the superiority of his fire power. After successively commanding a brigade, a corps, and an army, Pétain in 1916 was charged with stopping the German attack on the fortress city of Verdun. Though the situation was practically hopeless, he masterfully reorganized both the front and the transport systems, made prudent use of the artillery, and was able to inspire in his troops a heroism that became historic. He became a popular hero, and, when serious mutinies erupted in the French army following the ill-considered offensives of General Robert-Georges Nivelle, then French commander in chief, Pétain was named his successor. He reestablished discipline with a minimum of repression by personally explaining his intentions to the soldiers and improving their living conditions. Under him the French armies participated in the victorious offensive of 1918, led by Marshal Ferdinand Foch, generalissimo of the Allied armies. Pétain was made a marshal of France in November 1918 and was subsequently appointed to the highest military offices (vice president of the Supreme War Council and inspector general of the army). Following the German attack of May 1940 in World War II, Paul Reynaud, who was then head of the government, named Pétain vice premier, and on June 16, at the age of 84, Marshal Pétain was asked to form a new ministry. Seeing the French army defeated, the “hero of Verdun” asked for an armistice. After it was concluded, the Chamber of Deputies and the Senate, meeting in Vichy, conferred upon him almost absolute powers as “chief of state.” With the German army occupying two-thirds of the country, Pétain believed he could repair the ruin caused by the invasion and obtain the release of the numerous prisoners of war only by cooperating with the Germans. In the southern part of France, left free by the armistice agreement, he set up a paternalistic regime the motto of which was “Work, Family, and Fatherland.” Reactionary by temperament and education, he allowed his government to promulgate a law dissolving the Masonic lodges and excluding Jews from certain professions. He was, however, opposed to the policy of close Franco-German collaboration advocated by his vice premier Pierre Laval, whom he dismissed in December 1940, replacing him with Admiral François Darlan. Pétain then attempted to practice a foreign policy of neutrality and delay. He secretly sent an emissary to London, met with the Spanish dictator Francisco Franco, whom he urged to refuse free passage of Adolf Hitler’s army to North Africa, and maintained a cordial relationship with Admiral William Leahy, the U.S. ambassador to Vichy until 1942. When, in April 1942, the Germans forced Pétain to take Laval back as premier, he himself withdrew into a purely nominal role. Yet he balked at resigning, convinced that, if he did, Hitler would place all of France directly under German rule. After Allied landings in November 1942 in North Africa, Pétain secretly ordered Admiral Darlan, then in Algeria, to merge the French forces in Africa with those of the Allies. But, at the same time, he published official messages protesting the landing. His double-dealing was to prove his undoing. In August 1944, after the liberation of Paris by General Charles de Gaulle, Pétain dispatched an emissary to arrange for a peaceful transfer of power. De Gaulle refused to receive the envoy. At the end of August the Germans transferred Pétain from Vichy to Germany. Brought to trial in France for his behavior after 1940, he was condemned to death in August 1945. His sentence was immediately commuted to solitary confinement for life. He was imprisoned in a fortress on the Île d’Yeu off the Atlantic coast, where he died at the age of 95. Franz Muller Franz Müller (31 October 1840 – 14 November 1864), was a German tailor who was hanged for the murder of Thomas Briggs, the first killing on a British train. The case caught the imagination of the public due to increasing safety fears about rail travel at the time, and the pursuit of Müller across the Atlantic Ocean to New York by Scotland Yard. Briggs had been murdered in a closed compartment that had no corridor, so after the train started there was no way to leave until the next station. Public reaction resulted in the establishment of the communication cord on trains that allowed passengers to contact members of the railway crew, required by the Regulation of Railways Act 1868. It also led to the creation of railway carriages with side corridors, which allowed passengers to move from their compartments while the train was in motion.needed Old compartment stock was modified by some companies to include circular peep-holes in the partitions. Fictional inspirations James Colby (Original Series) James Colby is an antagonist from ''Sleepy Hollow, being the hidden main antagonist of its episode "Piturra Infamte". James Colby was a serial killer and painter in the 18th century, who befriended the Founding Fathers and yet he was also an alcoholic who Katrina Crane greatly despised. However, Colby was not just that. He was murderous in the core. He was responsible for a string of murders in 1781 mainly targeted towards orphans and homeless people, inspired by a tarot card known as the "Hanged Man". This captured the attention of Abigail Adams, who was able to solve the crimes. After Ichabod Crane's "death" and Katrina's imprisonment, Abigail continued to investigate the case and found out that Colby was the culprit. Eventually, with the help of Alfred Knapp, she managed to imprison Colby in his own painting to stop him from murdering any more people. The hex spell was on the painting's frame. However, after more than two centuries, Colby awakened. This was accidentally caused by Grant Hollister, a new friend of Ichabod who was an art restorer that touched the painting and broke the hex spell. Grant was later killed. Colby took his blood to finish his portrait and that could release him. What is worse, Grant is not the only man who touched the painting. The curator of the art show of Adams Family's collection, Evan Miller, touches the painting accidentally as well. Katrina sensed the dark presence Colby caused and finally knew the truth via a note of Abigail. She and Ichabod both touched the painting and came into Colby's house within the painting by a spell. Inside Colby's house, Katrina and Ichabod find Miller strung up, bleeding but still barely alive. It looks like Colby has finished his painting with the blood. Katrina began frantically to recite the spell to get them out of the painting when Colby appears and starts to come after them. She finishes reciting and the Cranes and Miller end up back in Grant's workshop. Ichabod goes to splash paint thinner on the painting when Colby's arm reaches out and grabs him. Then the murderous artist's whole body comes through. He's charging at them when a shot rings out. Abbie fires the silver bullets at Colby, then at the painting. She hits the figure of Colby in the painting and he drops dead. Later, Miller is expected to make a full recovery and the murders have been pinned on Colby, who hasn't been identified. ''Lord Ginis Ginis (ジニス ''Jinisu) is the main antagonist of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is the Deathgaliens' owner (オーナー Ōnā), who loves playing with the lives of others. Residing aboard the Deathgalien's space-faring base, the Sagittari Ark, he oversees the Team Leaders directing their Players to attack Earth while he watches. His cells are embedded in Continue Coins that Naria uses to grow defeated monsters. He awards a prize to the winner of his Blood Game. Ginis carries a shrewd and calm demeanor, considering himself the ultimate existence in the universe. He does not care for the lives of others, regardless if their are his subordinates or not, as long as he is thoroughly entertained by his Blood Games. Thus he gives the commanders plenty of leeway, allowing them to act without informing him of their plans. In fact, Ginis does not consider the Zyuohgers, Bangray, or Quval a threat to himself. But in reality, Ginis's most defining traits are his massive ego and self-loathing due to his origins as a conglomerate of lowly Moebas. As a result, considering any form of compassion towards him as being the most unforgivable insult, Ginis would dedicate his full attention to the utter destruction of anyone who knows his secret, even if they were loyal to him. ''Radiguet Back Dimensional Count Radiguet is the main antagonist of ''Choujin Sentai Jetman. He is one of the generals of the otherworldly group of Vyram, bent on conquering the galaxy all for himself instead of for his group and destroy any who gets in his way. Radiguet is a cold-hearted officer who is the nearest presence to a leader of Vyram and will do anything to accomplish his goals, even help Jetman themselves. He preferred being upfront about his attacks and not a covert approach. The concealed half of his face is ancient while the other is youthful. Radiguet wielded the Demon Sword Bloody Gate. When Radiguet becomes angry he becomes Evil Beast Radigan (凶獣ラディガン Kyōjū Radigan), his true form. He would not acknowledge anyone who stands above him. When the Vyram Queen, Empress Juuza found them, he could no long stand her imperiousness and being her servant so he attacked her. She erased his memory and sent him to Earth as a human. He was found by a dying young woman named Saki that helped him as he was confused and panic-stricken. He healed her with powers he didn't know he had. Saki was in love with him but they were attacked by Juuza and his memory returned and so did his standard appearance. He guided the Jetman against the Empress. Saki later begged him to come back to her, his skin became blue and he killed her. He would not acknowledge anyone who stands above him so had a terrible grudge against Tranza who overpowered him. He was fed to Robot Veronica and he absorbed its energy to power himself so he could defeat Tranza to become Vyram's leader but escaped with too much power and wandered the city as a human once again. He would have energy spasms that would set off anything electrical near him. Eventually he was drawn to a battle between Tranza and the Jetman, and rescued Ryu while Tranza pursued the others. Ryu didn't know who he was but Radiguet lent him his strength. When Radiguet almost helped, Tranza tried to hold Ryu hostage, only him become his standard form once again. While the heroes thought they defeated Tranza, it was really Radiguet who dealt the final blow, that left Tranza in an insane asylum. Near the finale, Rie, having been released from Radiguet's control, stabbed him on the back, at which point Radiguet knew that he lost her forever, and preferred to kill her instead of "...give you to Red Hawk". He teleported back to the Vyrock base. He later went after Ryu and almost won the duel until the other Jetman arrived. and bonded with it. Radiguet bonded with the Vyrock base to become Giant Beast Raguem (巨大獣ラゲム Kyōdaijū Ragemu). Up until Radiguet, Sentai series followed cliche of villains either redeeming or falling in love with their saviors. Radiguet smashed that cliche. ''Leo/Kamen Rider Psyga Leo a.k.a. Kamen Rider Psyga is one of the two main antagonists of the ''Kamen Rider 555 movie Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost alongside Yuji Kiba. Leo was given the Psyga Gear by the Smart Brain corporation and placed under the supervision of Kyoji Murakami. Leo led the Riotroopers in an attack on a human refugee camp called "Paradise". As Psyga he fights Masato Kusaka as Kamen Rider Kaixa and quickly defeats and kills him. He attempts to take the Kaixa Gear, but is fended off by Yuji Kiba, Naoya Kaido and Yuka Osada. The Riotroopers later stage a second attack against Paradise during which Leo kidnaps Mari. Taking her to the Smart Brain Super Arena, Leo intends to have her executed in front of live television by feeding her to the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. However, the event is interrupted by Takumi, who transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz to kill the Orphnoch and free Mari. Psyga quickly joined the battle, but despite his more advanced Rider gear, the more experienced Faiz was able to kill him by slicing him in half the Faiz Edge Sparkle Cut, destroying the Psyga Gear and killing Leo. Leo and the Psyga belt promptly became reduced to dust. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Big Bads Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Narcissist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Triggers Hell Category:Moloch Allies Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Archnemesis Dad Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Con Artists Category:Artists Category:Addicts Category:Imprisoned character Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Pawns Category:Knife Wielders Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Hypocrites Category:Knight Templar Category:Perverts Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Sadomasochists Category:13 Tribulations Category:Second in Command Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Traitors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Fallen Hero Category:Main Villains Category:Rivals Category:Villain/Rival Wannabes Category:Mutilators Category:Possessors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Selfish Characters Category:Jerks Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Salem Descendants Category:Handsome Characters Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:CIS Productions Category:Arzonia Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Xenophobes Category:Serial Killers Category:Cowards Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters